Oops?
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: ShikaTem oneshot  Shikamaru and Temari are talking about a certain blondehaired kunoichi that keeps trying to ask Shikamaru out.


**Oops?**

By: Kulani Tawanoki 

She was visiting again. And it was just his luck that he had to be the ambassador for the sand village.

'Perfect. This'll be a drag,' the newly made jounin Shikamaru thought lazily as he watched the blonde-haired Sand shinobi stare at him as he just watched the clouds on a grassy hill.

"Are we going to do anything yet, Shikamaru?" Temari asked impatiently. He was always just watching the clouds pass by. She tried it in the sand village, but it didn't work so well on the hot sand rather than a grassy hill. She still had the burn marks to prove it. She wanted to know how he always seemed to be so peaceful, always so at ease. She wanted to be that way as well.

"I am doing something. I'm being me. That's a job all in itself." The lazy shinobi drawled, only slightly joking. Being him was a job, especially with him being a so-called "genius". He wasn't that smart, he was just better at thinking. It was his favorite hobby, just watching the clouds, thinking about things. But lately all of his thought had been about the blonde haired kunoichi known as Ino and how she kept pestering him to go out with her. He always said no, but she kept being a pain. He sighed, knowing that if he told Temari about it, she'd strangle his old teammate.

"You're not telling me something. You always seem a little more lazy when you're hiding something." The said strangler told him matter-of-factly.

'Kuso…' he cursed inwardly. He really needed to stop spending time with that dirty blonde sand ninja. She knew him too well already. Maybe he needed to ask Tsunade to make somebody else the ambassador, but he already knew she'd say no. He sighed again. That seemed to be a habit of his lately. Just sighing around her.

"Tell me already, you baka." Temari growled very ungraciously. Shikamaru sat up. He may as well get it over with.

"Ino. She won't stop trying to ask me out and it's ticking me off. Happy now?" he asked lazily. Temari had that look in her eyes when she was angry. He saw that same spark in her eyes when Naruto had told her that Gaara had been captured. She was bent on killing. But as suddenly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. She shrugged.

"As long as you tell her no, it's fine with me." The dirty blonde said as she hugged him around the neck, laying her head on his shoulder, causing the brown/black haired jounin to blush lightly.

"Want to go out somewhere now?" Shikamaru asked his girlfriend with a small Shikamaru-smile. Temari grinned and nodded.

"Konoha has so many more places to go than the Sound Village. It's no fair." She pouted lightly. Shikamaru just chuckled and stood up, pausing slightly to help her up as well. Together, with his hand snaking around her waist, they went back to the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Not five minutes after they had entered Konoha, had a certain annoying blonde kunoichi run up to them, yelling Shikamaru's name.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru! I have to tell you something! I just passed my medical exams and now I'm a doctor! Isn't that great Shikamaru?" Ino yelled, paying no mind to the sand shinobi holding onto Shikamaru's arm, blinking. Shikamaru growled inwardly, hand clasping onto the metal-plated fan clasped onto Temari's back. He pulled it out of it's holster, opened it and swung it at the annoying kunoichi. She flew backwards and far away at the mention of Temari's air cutter jutsu. Temari and half of the village were staring at him. He just grinned and shrugged.

"At least she won't be bothering me again right?" Temari stared at him, just flat out shocked.

"You could have killed her, Shikamaru!"

"Oh, what a shame…." The black/brown haired shinobi shrugged lazily. Temari smacked him on the back of the head. He doubled over, her fan still in his grasp. He poked her with it. She squeaked slightly. His eyebrow rose questioningly as he set the fan down and poked her in the side. She squeaked again and jumped away from him. He smirked.

"Ooh, are we ticklish, Tema-chan?" He teased, grinning. She glared at him. Nobody, not even her brother, the kazekage, knew of her little weakness. He poked her again and she punched him in the stomach.

"Shikamaru Nara. For this, you WILL die a slow and painful death." She threatened. All Shikamaru could do was grin sheepishly and reply.

"Oops?"


End file.
